fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Myucel (Tales of nephilim)
Summary Character created by Lekmos. Myecel is from same planet like Lumiere strange alien race/Biomechanical android which can induce unstoppable laughter to others races whit massive hacking capalities and shares same fate as Lumiere being last their members after incident.. Myecel don`t remeber either how everything happened but it was fast and their whole race was gone. She remeber to figth against Sarcassos forces before brigth white ligth covers everything and then she get blackout. Hers next memory is that she is hears voice asking is everything ok and she saw Lumiere. They both can`t know what happened but they decided head to headcenter to search information what happened. Their discovery howewer did not give their anwers, but gives more. What is that strange figure with silver hair and six white wings in white dress.... Later many years Myecel and Lumiere traveled around universe bringing happines and joy to habitants by running intergalactic circus. They come earth too and found these winged beings and their memories surfaces again about winged figure... Appearance and Personality Myucel appears as young woman with red which has red, black and white colours along side two bones form cross in skirt left section. Myucel has long blonde hair, which she likes put in two long ponytails and purple colour eyes. She also keeps hers weapon, knife at hers left leg under skirt. In short Myucel has don`t come closer personality, if i don`t want it. Meaning she herself is open almost every one who she meets, talks what ever she herself has in mind. But if you go to her and try speak to her, she ignores you and usually gives cold look to you. In tea party Metatron mentioned to Sonny that he thinks Myucel be the murderer and the villain. But Sonny tell that not the case and this case is shoudred in cloudy mystery. Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: Civil war at planet Jub Jub '| 'Girl falls from heaven | ''' ''Apocalypse comes with white ligth ''| ''Last surviors ''| ' '''Nephilim Trilogy: Nephilim Saga:' Circus is town '| 'Bad memories '| 'Come to look show? '| 'Show of lifetime '| 'Trap is ready '| 'Revenge is sweet '| 'Wait, you didn`t do it '| 'We are sorry and new allies Devil`s dears on Saga: Trapped and Separated Saga: Back to present time ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Sarcassos hits again | Ultimate plan for earth | Let Sarcassos and Dalemens eat their medicine | Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... Clash of five armies Saga: ...we will FIGTH!!! '| 'Recap for seven years Prophesy Saga: Endgame Saga: ''' '''Fifth Incarnation: Another route trilogy: New incarnation and' Invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now Armageddon Saga: Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Are you sure yo wanna come Annie? '| 'Where this robot come from? Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: John first victim of D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral, maybe.... '''Name: '''Myucel '''Origin: Tales of nephilim/Legend of Terra/Journeys of Doctor`s son Gender: '''Genderless, appears as Female '''Age: '''I not gonna go and ask that. '''Classification: Bimear , Biomechanical android Date of Birth: '''Unknow * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: '''Unknow '''Weight: '''I am not gonna ask that either '''Height: '''179 cm '''Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: '''Purple '''Hair Color: '''Blonde '''Hobbies: Values: MBTI: Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Creator of Race: Lahkesis Affiliation: Lumiere Themes: Myecel and Lumiere team battle theme Myecel and Lumiere Team battle 2/ Welcome show of life time!!! Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 5-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can read and follow hers enemy energy signature), Laughter Inducement (Myecel can make anyone laugh and they can`t control their laugh), Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic Level), Nuclear Manipulation (Decay, Fission and Fusion), Biological Manipulation (Genetic Level), Longevity (Myecel is almost 1000 years old and looks twenty years old woman), Regeneration (Low-High), Body Control (Control of cells), Technological Manipulation (There is only few things in universe, what Myecel can`t manipulate by becoming one with it or with nanobots), Cyborgization (Full), Information Manipulation (In it`s purest form), Hacking (After arriving any place in universe Myecel can hack it almost instantly), Duplication (Whit matter and nanobot manipulation), [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Planet Level, '(Myecel can make planet wide illusions and make whole planets habitants see joyfull things and induce his target laugh so hard, that they can`t figth back anymore. Also Myecel can easily manipulate/hack/gain information on planet scale.) [[Speed|'Speed]]: Massivley FTL+, '(Myecel has easily speedblitz beings like Azazel who can travel in few second galaxy to galaxy) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Class K, '(Has same srength as Lumire or Sarcassos) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength]]: Planet Class, '(Myecel can destroy planets with hers fists alone) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Planet Class, '(Myecel has taked planet explosion to her face without flincing. Nanobots also help with regenration) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Infinite, '(Thanks for hers reactor) [[Range|'Range]]:''' Planetary (with his illusion and manipualtion powers.) '''Standard Equipment: *'Knife of Meltium: '''Strange knife, which current power is unknow. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]': Genious, (Knows few dirty tricks to take enemy out and can create illusions which can fool even strong willed persons) '''Weaknesses: *Hers technology manipulation is poor against magic or divine base beings. Myecel readed Carl physiology and gained informaton of following....being with part human, other part unknow, has wings for flying? Where they go, when they react them? Another power source detected, must approach with caution?! Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Information, readed, ready for action: '''Like Lumiere Myecel can easily read and manipualte information of other races and technologies. *'Nanobots: Myecel like all hers species has these little bots in hers system and outside of his body. These little creatures can fix her if needed or tear hers enemy apart from inside out. Also if you want kill Muycel permanently, you need to take each of these nanobots out. This little bots can bring Myecel back to tip top shape from one cell. Leave even one behind and next second Muycel is back to operational. She spreads these nanobots constatly outside of hers body, you know just for back up or sneak attack. *'Laugh for Joy: '''With her nanobots, technology and illusion manipulation, Myecel can induce laughter to other beings, so they cannot figth back. *'It was over already: 'Myucel sents constantly hers nanobots outside of hers body. These bots can enter hers enemy system or body (if person is flesh and bone) to begin tear them apart from inside. These nanobots destroy their enemy at atomic level. *'Where are many, because we are clows: '''Myecel makes hundreds duplicates of herself. Intersting feat is that each duplicate hold same level power as original. '''Note: '''Stats ready, but there may be changes in future... Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Matter Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Nanotech Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sonnys journey Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Biology Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Nuclear Users Category:Body Users Category:Geniuses